In recent years, hospitals have found it increasingly cumbersome to store x-rays in their original form. While there is definite need for retention of such records, it has been found expeditious to transfer such records to microfilm in order to minimize the storage space required. One problem with microfilming such records is that it is preferable not to remove the x-rays from the premises while the microfilming is taking place as such records could be required at any time. This presents a problem to those wishing to perform the microfilming operation as the only cameras that are presently suited to such work, in view of the high resolution and detail required, are not easily portable for use at the jobsite. On the other hand, those microfilming cameras which are portable are not suited for use in x-ray duplication as they are not suited for use with the slow films required in the duplication process. These cameras have in general a fixed rate of exposure designed for a particular film designated by the manufacturer. While the photocell may allow for some adjustability, automatically or otherwise, in view of the lightness or darkness of the subject matter, such range is generally not designed for use with slower speed film.